


the night

by blueplutoberry



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Late Night Writing, Light Angst, No specific pairing, Normal Life, mention of suicide, no specific characters, something i wrote during one of my sleepless night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueplutoberry/pseuds/blueplutoberry
Summary: They were sitting on the balcony. Light from the streetlamp was shimmering on their tired faces.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	the night

They were sitting on the balcony. Light from the streetlamp was shimmering on their tired faces.

They were tired. It was way after midnight and it was a long day. Started at 6 am, quick breakfast and straight to work. Eight hours with only a short 15-minutes lunch break, with constant talks of the secretary at the end of the room, ringing phones and clicks on the keyboards as his co-workers were fulfilling the documents that were due today.

Driving back from work, stucking in the huge traffic jam because some lunatic had thrown himself under a car. That’s how they called him, a lunatic – because he was brave and stupid enough to do something that everyone at least once thought about.

His dinner that consists of the leftover from the previous day didn’t make up his mood either. Watching tv where there was nothing specific on, finally stopping on the News where people were talking about their stupid president who’s ruining their country and about the non-existent global warming and some mad activists who are trying to do something about it. But they can’t because people are dumb and they never believe in things that seem possible. Only in these that seem unbelievable as if created by their almighty god, in order to catch their attention and make the world better. Such as living accord to nature – no vaccination, no gmo, but let’s kill nature because we’re better than this. But people’s attention is nothing special as people have an attention span of the goldfish, and they quickly think about something else. More absurd and more unbelievable. And then they accuse others of being stupid and ignorant because they don’t think as most do.

The news were always making him angry and tired, and he lost his appetite and didn’t eat anything at all. Not as if the food would’ve made his hunger go away, as it was bland and disgusting.

The coffee woke him up a bit. He couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t the end of the day yet. He still had work to do. Needed to finish what he didn’t finish in the office.

At his little condo no one was disturbing him. Almost no one, as he’s not really alone ever. There are his neighbors, who are constantly shouting at each other, and the dog who’s barking unbearably.

She’s always running around the pole in their little garden and no one really cares about her. He doesn’t know if there’s any owner in the building, or if there was and died, or maybe that’s only a stray dog who’s looking for one.

He sometimes feed her up and wave at her from the distance. He can’t really take her home as he has allergy. He tried once to do something with her. The shelter worker came and took her, but she was back in next few days anyways. So there’s no point in trying. She seems happy here.

At least someone is.

It’s gotten dark early. It’s late summer, soon will be fall. But the weather’s bad. It seems like it’s going to rain, so he opened the window as he loves the rain’s smell and the sound of the raindrops on his windowsills.

The doorbell rang around 10 pm. He wasn’t surprised of the visit of his. He was always visiting in the most random hours. 10 pm was normal. Quite normal. As everything in his boring life. He took the bottle of the red wine out of his cupboard and he smiled. Only then he realized how tired he was.

“Did you heard about this man who jumped out in front of the bus today? I heard there was a massive traffic jam out there.”

“Yeah, I’ve spent almost 2 hours in it.”

“Shit. Didn’t know it was that serious.”

“Well, it wasn’t. Not really. It was just on the road where there’s no bypass. It was impossible to go around, so I needed to wait until it was cleaned up.”

“You must be tired then.”

“Have I ever been not tired?”

They were sitting on the balcony. Light from the streetlamp was shimmering on their tired faces.

Half-empty bottle standing between them. They were never really fond of the wine, but sometimes getting drunk is the only way to forget about their lives. Sitting in the office for 8 hours can be exhausting. Driving a car here and there with grumpy people who think they are your boss, can be exhausting. But life’s exhausting and either you’re somehow dealing with it, living day by day, or you become a lunatic, under someone’s tires, broken skull and blood all over the front window, creating the biggest traffic jam in the history of the town.

“When I heard that someone killed themselves, for a short while I thought it was you.”

He glimpsed at the latter. He didn’t seem surprised with that statement.

“I’m glad it isn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I've created something during one of my sleepless night. If you're reading this then maybe you're just like me, and you know this overwhelming feeling when everything is too hard to endure. When tears are in the corners of your eyes and the big lump in your throat and you're trying really hard not to cry. Because someone may hear, because someone may ask, and you don't want anyone to ask. don't know anyone to know.
> 
> Anyway, I feel like this sometimes. And that is a result of it.


End file.
